Ethel's Dream Parents Evening
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Ethel's parents evening in her first year did not go so well but can the girl ever get her dream parents evening? WW 2017. Oneshot.


A/N: Little Oneshot Idea I got and wrotee a long time ago. Enjoy

* * *

 **Ethel's Dream Parents Evening**

* * *

The corridors were packed with students and Ethel Hallow rushed down them her friend Drusilla Paddock was behind her struggling to keep up as her friend practically ran ahead.

"Ethel slow down" Drusilla complained trying to catch up with her.

"Sorry Drew I am just so excited" Ethel said smiling.

"I don't think it is normal to be this excited by parents evening" Drusilla replied amazed.

"I know but Esmie is coming, finally someone is coming to parents evening who is not an hologram" Ethel replied as she rushed down the stairs.

Esmerelda was now legally Ethel's guardian. Once the elder sister had turned eighteen she had moved out because she had to go to college and it was to far from their home so she was living in the college accommodation but with her sister gone Ethel started to really feel bad about herself with the way her parents treated her. Once she had turned sixteen she legally was allowed to choose where she lived and she had asked her sister if she would mind if she stayed with her an while, because her parents agreed to sign of their rights to Esmie pretty much instantly it was settled and Esmie had gotten an small flat near to her college and Ethel had moved in with her.

"This is going to be the best parents evening ever" Ethel said loudly as she rushed down the stairs a lot of parents looking at her funny. Children normally dreaded parents evening after all. Arriving at the bottom where the parents were waiting Drusilla saw her parents.

"I have to go see my mum and dad will you be alright waiting?" Drusilla asked worried.

"Of course go ahead" Ethel said as she went to look for her sister.

* * *

Mildred and her friends Maud and Enid were looking for their parents when they saw their ex- headgirl.

"Hi Esmerelda" Mildred said in an friendly way having always liked the oldest sister.

"Oh Hi Mildred, Maud, Enid" Esmerelda said in response. She looked quite different as she was not in uniform like the girls were used to and had her hair styled differently but a part from that nothing much had changed.

"How is college life? Are the boys cute?" Enid asked the older girl.

"Yes, but an lot of them are still as immature as the ones from Pentangles" Esmerelda replied rolling her eyes.

"She didn't go to college to look at cute boys, how are the lessons?" Maud asked shaking her head at her friend.

"Oh fascinating" Esmerelda replied.

"Well anything is more fascinating then HB droning on" Mildred replied and everyone laughed.

"Oh my mum is here, I better go" Mildred then said as she saw her mother.

"Me too" Maud said

"And me" Enid said last.

"Bye then" Esmerelda said with an chuckle.

Sybil was supposed to be helping with greeting but when she noticed her sister the teenager instead ran to her.

"Esmerelda" she said hugging her happily.

Esmerelda smiled and pulled away from her younger sister but her smile faded as she noticed her sitter's appearance.

"What on earth have you done to your hair?" Esmie asked as she saw the girl's hair was now an chestnut brown colour instead of the usual blonde the sisters were famous for.

Sybil pulled a face and laughed "I was going to tell you but I knew you would get mad...surprise" Sybil said as she showed off her new look.

"Why did you do that?" Esmie asked pulling an face. She really hated her hair right now.

"I got bored of being blonde, hey be grateful I could have gone bright red" Sybil said cheekily.

"Oh I am meant to be helping greet the parents, see you later" Sybil said running off before her sister could tell her off anymore.

* * *

Ethel pushed through the crowd and saw her sister looking at the back of Sybil's hair clearly having noticed her new look. She smiled and ran to her, her heart warming as she saw her there.

"ESMIE" she shouted to get her attention. She knew she was probably to old to be running to her for an hug but she didn't really care.

"ETHIE" Esmie replied smiling as she turned. Ethel ran to her and hugged her tightly happily both exchanging kisses before they pulled away.

"Well I am glad you still look the same" Esmie said seeing Ethel had not changed much in looks.

"Hey don't blame me for Sybil, she just walked in my room one day as an brunette I was just as surprised as you are" Ethel replied with an laugh.

"Can Sybil stop being an teenager now please?" Esmie asked remembering how easy she was an an child.

"Sorry I am going to darken your mood even more, HB first" Ethel said linking arms with her sister.

"Oh joy" Esmerelda said sarcastically.

"Oh I have an surprise for you" Esmerelda said with a smile.

"What is that?" Ethel asked her sister curiously.

Esmerelda smirked and then transferred them both away landing outside HB's door.

"Oh wicked you know the transfer spell" Ethel said happily.

"Yes, the test was only last week but I thought I would wait to show you" Esmie replied.

The two sisters did not have to much longer to talk because just then HB came out.

* * *

"Ethel Hallow" the woman hissed out as both the girls walked in and sat down.

"Ahh Esmerelda Hallow what an...pleasure" Hecate Hardbroom said as she saw her ex-pupil. It was true Hecate liked the older girl more than she had any other pupil but she still was not thrilled to see her.

"Good evening Miss Hardbroom" Esmerelda replied with an smile.

"I am glad to tell you that the silly feud between Mildred and Ethel seems to finally be over" Hecate started of saying.

"Oh I am glad to hear it" Esmerelda replied.

"Yes, now for the not so good parts" Hecate started off by saying.

Ethel gave her sister an sideways glance. She really had not done anything that bad this year so she was not sure what HB was talking about.

"Ethel's grades are still not up to scratch with what yours were" Hecate said harshly "True in the high 90's she is top of her class but I do expect an bit more from the sister of Esmerelda Hallow" Hecate said.

"Please do not compare my sister to me, I do not appreciate it" Esmerelda replied telling her teacher something she had always wanted to say when she was an pupil but was to afraid to say because she was scared of HB.

"I am just saying.." Hecate started only for Esmerelda to interrupt her.

"I said no, My sisters are not me and I do not wish them to be and frankly I hate it when you compare us, Ethie is sat here you know she can hear you how do you think it makes her feel when you tell her she is second best?" Esmie replied telling her old teacher off.

Hecate just sat there staring at her ex-pupil lost for words. She could not remember an time any pupil of hers,current or previous, had told her off.

"If Ethie is getting in the high 90's that is fantastic and you should be telling her that instead of putting her down" Esmie said as she smiled at her sister. Ethel had to resist the temptation to snort at her teachers face.

"Is that everything? Thank you for your time" Esmie said leading her sister out who burst into laughter as soon as she was out of the room.

* * *

"Esmie...I can't believe you said that to HB did you see her face?" Ethel asked her sister shocked at what she had said.

"Yes well I am fed up of them always making you feel second best because you are not second best...you are third best" Esmie said completely joking. Ethel hit her playfully.

"That is not funny" Ethel said even though she was smiling. She could not believe how easily she had taken that joke if Esmie had said that an few years ago she would have" been highly insulted but now she really knew her sister was just teasing her.

"Just kidding, so who is next?" Esmie asked with her arm wrapped around her little sister.

"Drill" Ethel replied smiling.

They went to see Miss Drill who had only praises for her star flyer as did Miss Bat who was impressed with Ethel. Esmie was not entirely sure if Mr Rowan-Webb was happy or not because he droned on for an long time and Esmie ended up zoning out.

"Spell science is an most difficult subject to learn and it is hard for pupils to really grasp the aspect of it" he carried on not realising he was literally sending the two girls to sleep.

"Sir...no offence but we have an appointment with Miss Cackle and we will be late" Ethie interrupted wanting nothing more than to leave.

"Oh of course, goodbye girls" he said. Esmie and Ethie waved then practically ran out.

"I forgot how much that guy can talk" Esmerelda said forgetting slightly as she was now at college.

"I wish I could forget, right last is Miss Cackle" Ethie told her sister as they made their way to the headmistresses office.

* * *

Knocking on the door the two sisters smiled at the cheery come in they received the two girls walked in and Ada looked up and smiled before rushing out of her seat to greet her ex- star pupil.

"Esmerelda Hallow, how are you dear?" Ada asked with an smile.

"I am very well thank you Miss Cackle" Esmerelda replied with an smile.

"I am thrilled to hear it, the school loss someone special when you left" Ada replied.

"There is a lot of special pupils, I can be replaced" Esmie replied with an sense of maturity, the three of them sat down.

"I am pleased to inform you apart from an few little instances Ethel has excelled this year at lessons and her riviarly with Mildred Hubble finally seems to be over" Ada told Esmie with an smile.

"That is brilliant" Esmie said putting her arm around her sister and squeezing her.

"Even her fighting with Sybil seems to have faded an lot" Ada went on with the praises.

Ada was right. As the girls grew older their fighting went away an lot and they were learning to get on an lot better with their maturity.

"I have high hopes for Ethel in whatever she wants to do next such as go to college, do you have any idea what you want to do Ethel?" Ada asked looking over at her pupil.

Ethel looked at the kind woman before shaking her head "I keep changing my mind I cannot decide" Ethel told her. The girl was not exactly sure yet.

"Well that is alright, no-one has to decide their whole future at sixteen" Ada told her with an smile.

"Exactly, I don't even know what I am planning on doing" Esmerelda reassured her honestly.

Ada smiled at the oldest blonde before talking "Since moving in with your sister you really have improved in every area Ethel" Ada said now looking at the younger blonde.

"Yes well happiness can make an difference" Ethel told her logically.

"True, thank you for coming today to support your sister" Ada told the older girl.

"I wouldn't of missed it for anything" Esmie said with an smile.

After they had spoken to Ada the two sisters hugged each other for a while as it was time for Esmerelda to go.

"I am proud of you, you know" Esmerelda told her sister with an smile.

"I am so happy you came" Ethel told her really happy she had turned up. This was the parents evening she had dreamed in her first year.

They hugged some more as Esmeralda got ready to leave. Ethel waved her heart warm with happiness.

"Right I better go find Sybil and tell her to go back to blonde before I next see her or I will curse her" Esmie joked as she walked down the corridor in search of the youngest, Ethel laughing as her amazing day came to a close. It had taken much longer than she thought it was but Ethel finally got the parents evening she had dreamed about since her first year.


End file.
